Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza/Przygoda pierwsza
Kapitan, posłyszawszy moją odpowiedź, rzekł przyglądając mi się uważnie: — Mówili mi nieraz moi marynarze, że Diabły Morskie umieją czytać i pisać. Nie wierzyłem dotychczas tym opowiadaniom. Teraz jednak przekonywam się naocznie, iż twierdzenia moich marynarzy były prawdziwe. Byłbym ci niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdybyś mi pozwolił ten list przeczytać, o ile ma się rozumieć nie zawiera on jakichś tajemnic osobistych. — Chętnie zaspokoję twą ciekawość, kapitanie — odrzekłem podając mu list. — List ten przyniosła mi w pysku Ryba Latająca gdym siedział przy otwartym oknie mego pałacu. Kapitan przeczytał list i zawołał jednego z najstarszych marynarzy. — Mam w ręku list Diabła Morskiego — rzekł do marynarza. — Ponieważ jesteś doświadczony, więc powiedz, czy obecność takiego listu na okręcie przynosi szczęście czy też nieszczęście? — Nieszczęście — odparł stary marynarz głosem poważnym i ponurym. — Cóż tedy mam uczynić z tym listem? — spytał kapitan. — Wrzuć co prędzej do morza! — powiedział marynarz. — Sindbadzie! — zawołał kapitan. — Musisz się zgodzić na to, że cię pozbawię tego listu. — Zgadzam się na to, kapitanie! — odrzekłem natychmiast. — Miałbym przez całe życie wyrzuty sumienia, gdybym był nieświadomym sprawcą czyjegokolwiek nieszczęścia. Kapitan wrzucił list do morza. List, zamiast płynąć po wodzie, zaczął się kurczyć, prężyć, przeskakiwać z fali na falę, aż wreszcie sam się złożył we dwoje, potem we troje, potem we czworo i nagle zaszumiał, zaszeleścił, zamienił się w pianę morską i rozpłynął się w nic na powierzchni fali. Marynarz spojrzał spode łba na mnie i rzekł ponuro: — Gdybyś ten list zachował przy sobie, zginąłbyś po kilku godzinach podróży wraz z całą załogą. Teraz, po wrzuceniu listu do morza, czekają cię przygody, nieszczęścia, niespodziane przypadki i nieprzewidziane niebezpieczeństwa. Bardzo mi się nie podoba, że otrzymujesz listy od Diabła Morskiego, ale przypuszczam, że jesteś niedoświadczony i nie znasz się na Diabłach Morskich ani na ich listach. Nic nie odpowiedziałem marynarzowi, jeno spojrzałem na kapitana, czekając, co powie. Czułem bowiem, że marynarz spogląda na mnie podejrzliwie i posądza mnie o jakieś tajemnicze konszachty z Diabłem Morskim. Kapitan też to spostrzegł i rzekł do marynarza: — Nie patrz tak podejrzliwie na tego młodzieńca, gdyż ręczę ci za jego niewinność. Gdyby miał jakieś złe zamiary, ukrywałby przed nami list Diabła Morskiego; tymczasem wyznał mi sam z zupełną szczerością i prostotą, że czyta list Diabła Morskiego, i powtórzył to wyznanie dwa razy z rzędu. Uspokojony słowami kapitana marynarz się oddalił, lecz całej załodze opowiedział natychmiast o tym, co się stało. Toteż wszyscy prócz kapitana zaczęli się boczyć na mnie i unikać mego towarzystwa. Z nikim nie mogłem się zaprzyjaźnić ani nawet przelotnej rozmowy nawiązać. Nawet obiad spożyłem osobno, nie zaś przy stole ogólnym, ponieważ załoga zażądała zupełnego usunięcia mej osoby od wspólnych zebrań. Słyszałem tylko gwar i śmiechy przy stole, lecz nie miałem prawa zasiąść do tego stołu. Kapitan wytłumaczył mi, iż musiał ustąpić żądaniu załogi, aby nie drażnić marynarzy. Samotny więc stałem w kącie pokładu i patrzyłem na morze, które wzbierało szafirową falą, spienioną na grzbiecie. Fala była wysoka, lecz obszerna. Okręt kołysał się na niej powoli, to wbiegając na jej grzbiet sprężony, to zsuwając się z tego grzbietu w dół, aby się znów na następną falę przedostać. Słońce świeciło skrząc się i płonąc na nierównościach i zagięciach fal. Pogoda była cudowna. Wiatr, który wzdymał nasze żagle, ustawał. Nadchodziła powoli nie znana mi dotąd, nieruchoma, drętwa Cisza Morska. Fale się co chwila zmniejszały, powierzchnia morza wygładzała się coraz bardziej. Stałem wciąż na pokładzie i upajałem się pogodą. Nagle posłyszałem niespokojny ruch całej załogi. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Tłum marynarzy roił się na pokładzie, mrucząc i ponuro spoglądając w czyste, pogodne niebiosy. Znać było po nich trwogę i niepokój. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, skąd ta trwoga i ten niepokój. Wszakże niebo było czyste — bez chmury, bez skazy. Pogoda utrwaliła się na długo. Żadna burza nie groziła naszemu okrętowi. Upajałem się słońcem i ciszą, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na zatrwożonych widokiem pogodnego nieba marynarzy. Kapitan stał pośród nich i, z taką samą trwogą przyglądając się niebiosom, coś mówił czy też wydawał jakieś rozkazy. Stałem na końcu pokładu i nie mogłem dosłyszeć głosu kapitana. Zaciekawiony jednak ogólnym zgiełkiem i niepokojem, zbliżyłem się nieco, aby pochwycić słowa kapitana.— Nie spodziewałem się takich przeszkód i takiej zwłoki — mówił kapitan. — Miałem nadzieję, a nawet pewność, że los będzie sprzyjał okrętowi. Tymczasem musimy się pogodzić z nieszczęściem, które na nas spada. Nieszczęście to jest zbyt widoczne, aby można było o nim wątpić. Wicher ustaje, powierzchnia morza wygładza się z niezwykłym pośpiechem, fala za falą znika i zamiera. W powietrzu zaczyna dzwonić straszna, groźna, przeraźliwa i gniewna Cisza Morska. Jeszcze chwila — a wszelki powiew zamrze, żagle znieruchomieją i zamiast się wzdymać, zwisną bezsilnie. Okręt zatrzyma się jak skamieniały w tej martwocie i w tym bezruchu. Będziemy zmuszeni stać w miejscu dopóty, dopóki wiatr lada jaki nie przyjdzie nam z pomocą. Wolę burzę niż tę Ciszę Morską. Z burzą można walczyć, z ciszą walka jest niemożliwa. Zrozumiałem teraz, że pogoda i cisza, którą się tak upajałem, jest groźnym dla okrętu zjawiskiem. I rzeczywiście, wiatr z każdą chwilą bezsilniał, a żagle wzdymały się coraz słabiej, niechętniej i niedołężniej. Dalszy ciąg rozmowy pomiędzy kapitanem a marynarzami napełnił mię przerażeniem. Stary ów bowiem marynarz, który list Diabła Morskiego kazał wrzucić do morza, rzekł głosem ponurym, wskazując mię palcem i zwracając się wprost do kapitana: — Ten nieznajomy jest przyczyną naszego nieszczęścia. Nie podoba mi się bardzo jego korespondencja z Diabłem Morskim. Gdybym był kapitanem, kazałbym go wrzucić do morza wraz z listem Diabła Morskiego. Obecność tego człowieka na okręcie może być przyczyną tysiąca nieszczęść i przypadków. Dreszcz przeszył mię od stóp do głowy. Czułem, że blednę, i z przerażeniem spojrzałem w głębinę morską, która z porady starego marynarza mogła za chwilę stać się moim grobem. Z biciem serca jąłem nasłuchiwać odpowiedzi kapitana, od której życie moje zawisło. Kapitan zmarszczył brwi, zamyślił się głęboko i milczał. Milczał tak długo, że milczenie jego stawało się dla mnie tak samo groźne jak Cisza Morska dla okrętu. Im dłużej milczał, tym większy niepokój mię ogarniał. Zataiłem dech, natężyłem słuch — i czekałem. Zdawało mi się, że na czas jego milczenia przestałem istnieć. Wreszcie kapitan rzekł po długim namyśle i po jeszcze dłuższym milczeniu: — Nie masz słuszności, mój stary i wierny marynarzu. Młodzieniec ten nie jest ani złym człowiekiem, ani przebiegłym czarnoksiężnikiem na usługach Diabła Morskiego. Otrzymał ów list przypadkowo, a ponieważ list był do niego adresowany, więc odebrał go i zachował przy sobie nie domyślając się nawet niebezpiecznych wpływów tego listu. Wyraz twarzy tego młodzieńca, jego zachowanie, dźwięk głosu, a przede wszystkim szczerość i prostota — aż nadto świadczą o jego szlachetności. Nie tylko nie wrzucę go do morza, lecz zabraniam całej załodze urażać go lub czynić mu cokolwiek złego. Odpowiedź kapitana przywróciła mi spokój. Odetchnąłem swobodniej. Byłem uratowany. Przeklinałem w duchu Diabła Morskiego, który przysyłką tego listu naraził mię na samym wstępie podróży na nieprzychylność marynarzy i na możliwość utonięcia w głębinie morskiej z ich porady i z ich zlecenia. Gdyby nie rozum i dobroć kapitana, wrzucono by mnie niechybnie do morza. Miał słuszność stary marynarz, że za przyczyną listu, diabelskiego czyhają na mnie niebezpieczeństwa i przygody. Uspokojony odpowiedzią kapitana usunąłem się znów na koniec okrętu i spojrzałem na morze. Cisza Morska wzrastała, olbrzymiała, napełniając powietrze coraz większą martwotą. Okręt płynął jeszcze, ale coraz zwalniał biegu. Nagle usłyszałem gromadny i radosny krzyk marynarzy: — Wyspa! Wyspa! Spojrzałem przed siebie i rzeczywiście zobaczyłem w pobliżu zieleniejącą na powierzchni morza małą wysepkę. Okręt, ostatnim wysiłkiem żagli pchnięty, zbliżył się do wysepki i zatrzymał się nagle bez ruchu. Nie było nadziei na to, aby popłynął dalej. Cisza Morska znieruchomiła go zupełnie. Musieliśmy więc stać w miejscu i czekać, aż wiatr jakikolwiek nadejdzie. Część załogi, znudzona bezczynnym wyczekiwaniem wiatru na pokładzie, postanowiła przedostać się na wyspę, aby tam spędzić czas wyczekiwania. Kilkunastu marynarzy wysiadło natychmiast i zaroiło się na wyspie. Wysiadłem i ja za ich przykładem, aby zwiedzić wyspę. Po raz pierwszy bowiem w życiu widziałem wyspę na morzu. Gdy dotknąłem stopą gruntu wyspy, zdziwiony byłem jego miękkością i sprężystością. Miałem wrażenie, że grunt ten jest żywy i że życie w nim nieustannie pulsuje. Przyłożyłem ucho do ziemi i posłyszałem równomierne odgłosy czy też pukania, podobne do bicia serca. Ponieważ marynarze trzymali się z dala ode mnie, więc samotny błądziłem po wyspie. Zaszedłem na sam jej koniec i stanąłem na brzegu. Wyspa była pokryta dziwacznymi wodorostami i krzewami. Niektóre krzewy były tak gęste i wysokie, że z łatwością mogłem się w nich ukryć. Marynarze zaopatrzyli się w chrust, w pale, a nawet belki, których pod dostatkiem było na okręcie. Rozłożyli ognisko, ażeby upiec kartofle. Wkrótce ognisko wybuchło wesołym, błękitnawozłotym płomieniem, w którym kędzierzawiły się ruchliwe kłęby burego dymu. Ponieważ nie miałem drzewa i nie mogłem ogniska rozłożyć, wyjąłem z kieszeni nóż podróżny i z lekka zanurzyłem go w ziemi, ażeby zbadać dziwny grunt wyspy. Ledwo dotknąłem gruntu ostrzem swego noża, a natychmiast trysnęła mi w twarz krew zimna, lecz purpurowa. Zdziwiło mnie to zjawisko! Przyszedłem do wniosku, iż zapewne niektóre wyspy posiadają grunt krwisty. Tymczasem dym z ogniska buchał coraz gwałtowniej. Chrust i drzewo rozżarzyły się tak, że upał i żar od głowni napełnił Ciszą Morską przejęte i stężałe powietrze. Spojrzałem w stronę ogniska i zauważyłem, że grunt wyspy, jego żarem i płomieniem dotknięty, zaczyna skwierczeć i syczeć boleśnie, jakby go żywcem smażono lub pieczono. I rzeczywiście, zapach smażonej czy też pieczonej ryby napełnił naraz powietrze. Po chwili zauważyłem, że pod wpływem żarów ogniska cała wyspa zaczyna kurczyć się, poruszać i chwiać się w swoich posadach. Przyłożyłem znów ucho do ziemi i dosłyszałem szybsze i gwałtowniejsze uderzenia zagadkowego serca, podobne tym razem do niespokojnych uderzeń młota o kielnię. Grunt zakołysał się pode mną i usłyszałem nagle głos kapitana, stojącego na przedzie okrętu: — Co tchu opuścić wyspę! To nie wyspa, lecz grzbiet wieloryba! Cielsko jego pogrąża się w morzu! Utoniecie wszyscy! Na ten okrzyk kapitana marynarze w okamgnieniu przedostali się z domniemanej wyspy na okręt. Nagły i niespodziany wicher powiał od północy. Żagle się wzdęły i okręt począł szybko odpływać. Ponieważ byłem na samym końcu olbrzymiego cielska, pokrytego wodorostami, więc nie zdążyłem wraz z tłumem marynarzy dobiec do okrętu. Kilka razy krzyknąłem wołając o pomoc, ale nikt mię nie słyszał. Może wicher zagłuszył dźwięki mego głosu, a może marynarze chcieli się mnie pozbyć i udawali, że wołań mych nie słyszą. Kapitana zaś nie było już na pokładzie. Zszedł zapewne do kajuty. Okręt odpływał tak szybko, że po chwili widniał mym oczom jako łódź drobna, mnóstwem żagli białych nadmiernie oskrzydlona. Zostałem sam na rozedrganym i kołyszącym się cielsku wieloryba. Znikąd ratunku, znikąd pomocy! Ognisko wciąż się jeszcze żarzyło i powiewało coraz to innym jęzorem błękitnawozłotego płomienia. Byłem o tyle przytomny, żem podbiegł do ogniska, aby zadeptać i zagasić jego żary, które parzyły boleśnie drgające cielsko wieloryba zmuszając go do zanurzenia się w bezdni morskiej wraz ze mną, jedynym mieszkańcem tej potwornej wyspy! Było już wszakże za późno! Wieloryb zaczął się pogrążać w morzu. Pogrążał się zwolna. Pierwsza fala wpadła na jego grzbiet i zagasiła ognisko. Zbolałe i sparzone cielsko wieloryba odetchnęło z rozkoszą pod moimi stopami, czując ochłodę w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą żarzyło się okrutne i nieznośne ognisko. Wieloryb wciąż się pogrążał. Woda dochodziła mi do kostek, a potem kolejno sięgnęła pasa i ramion... Już tylko głowa sterczała mi nad powierzchnią morza. Zrozumiałem, że za chwilę czeka mię śmierć w głębinie morskiej. Straciłem przytomność, ale wnet ją odzyskałem. Błyskawicznie przemknęła mi przez głowę, sterczącą jeszcze ponad wodą, myśl pochwycenia dłonią jednej z belek, zostawionych przez marynarzy na grzbiecie wieloryba. Belki te pływały bezładnie, unosząc się na wezbranych falach i uderzając wzajem o siebie. Obojgiem dłoni uczepiłem się kurczowo największej belki — i w tej chwili uczułem, że cielsko wieloryba usuwa mi się spod nóg i pogrąża się w głębinie morza. Zawisnąłem nad otchłanią wodną ściskając rękami belkę, która mię trzymała na powierzchni, ratując od zatonięcia. Coraz większy i potężniejszy wicher dął od północy, miotając mną po morzu jak źdźbłem lichej słomy. Uderzał we mnie raz po razie i wyszarpywał mi z dłoni belkę. Trzymałem ją wszakże tak mocno, że najsroższa burza nie potrafiłaby z rąk mi jej wytrącić. Wicher gnał mię w stronę południa. Fale to wznosiły się ku górze, to opadały pode mną. Wznosiłem się i opadałem wraz z falami. Płynąłem z wichrem, nie wiedząc, dokąd mię niesie. Płynąłem tak dzień cały, żadnych brzegów, żadnych lądów nie widząc przed sobą. Nic — tylko morze i morze, bez końca, bez kresu, bez granic. Nastała noc. Pociemniało morze, pociemniała naokół woda, w której przebywałem, niesiony wichrem ślepym i bezrozumnym. Zamiast morza — widziałem teraz ciemność bez końca, bez kresu, bez granic. Zdawało mi się, że nie woda, lecz ciemność wzbiera pode mną, pieni się, szumi, ogarnia mnie i unosi, nie wiadomo dokąd. Bałem się, że wicher rzuci mną o skałę lub rafę podwodną i zmiażdży mię po ciemku, zanim zdołam zrozumieć, co się ze mną stało. Z rozpaczą i przerażeniem wyczekiwałem świtu. Dusza moja i oczy spragnione były jednego choćby promienia słońca, który swym brzaskiem nieśmiałym dzień zapowiada. Unosząc się na ciemnych, spienionych falach, marzyłem o tym promieniu, o tym brzasku, o tym poranku, który zaświta w niebiosach i rozwidni ciemność dokolną. Noc wreszcie minęła i dzień zaświtał. Zaświtał nieśmiało, bladym, zielonozłotym promieniem na szarym, zimnym obłoku. Morze z lekka się rozwidniło. Oczy moje napełniły się radością, że mogły widzieć to, na co patrzyły. Otucha wstąpiła mi do serca. Ścisnąłem mocniej belkę — jedyną przyjaciółkę, jedyną towarzyszkę mego smutku i mojej podróży. Wicher nie ustawał i gnał mię wciąż w stronę południa. Słońce ukazało spoza obłoku swój rąbek złoty, potem pół tarczy, aż wreszcie cała tarcza słoneczna zazłociła się na niebie. Wówczas oczy moje, mrokiem nocnym umęczone, ujrzały z dala przed sobą brzegi wyspy nieznanej, pokryte zielenią drzew olbrzymich. Widok tych brzegów rozweselił moje oczy i moją duszę. Uczułem teraz, jak głęboko, jak serdecznie kocham te drzewa zielone i te brzegi, które są cząstką matki ziemi, mojej rodzicielki. Wicher gnał mię właśnie ku tym brzegom, ku tym drzewom, ku tej zieleni. Zbliżałem się do wyspy z szybkością niemal błyskawiczną. Zaledwo pół godziny ubiegło od czasu, gdym wyspę zobaczył, a już dosięgałem jej brzegów. Po chwili belka jednym końcem uderzyła o brzeg wyspy. Chwyciłem dłonią za krzew, który ponad brzegiem zwisał, i wypełzłem z morza na wyspę. Radość moja nie miała granic! Upadłem na kolana, pochyliłem głowę i całowałem ziemię wonną, ziemię twardą, której powierzchnię czułem teraz pod sobą. Ucałowawszy tę ziemię wstałem, aby się rozejrzeć dokoła. Na brzegu dzikiej i pustej wyspy ujrzałem mnóstwo pięknych koni. Jedne biegały powiewając grzywą, drugie pasły się na bujnej trawie, inne stały w miejscu,, dumnie unosząc ku górze pyski i przyglądając mi się oczyma pełnymi zdziwienia. I ja też ze zdziwieniem przyglądałem się im z kolei. Nie rozumiałem bowiem ich obecności na tej dzikiej i pustej z pozoru wyspie. Głód mi dokuczał. Wyruszyłem więc w głąb wyspy w nadziei, iż mi się uda znaleźć kokosy lub banany i nimi głód zaspokoić. Uszedłszy sporo kroków postrzegłem grotę. We wnętrzu tej groty siedziało kilkunastu ludzi bogato ubranych. Zauważyli mię od razu i wybiegli z groty, aby mię zatrzymać. — Stój! — zawołał jeden z tych ludzi. — Skąd idziesz i dokąd? — Idę wprost z morza — odrzekłem — zaś dokąd idę... nie wiem. — Jesteś zapewne cudzoziemcem? — Jestem cudzoziemcem. Nazywam się Sindbad. Uniknąłem przed chwilą śmierci, która mi cały dzień i noc całą groziła. Jeśli chcecie, opowiem wam, co się ze mną działo. — Opowiedz! — zawołali wszyscy chórem. — Lubimy pasjami wszelkie opowiadania, lecz możemy cię słuchać tylko do godziny trzeciej minut pięć. Teraz jest godzina pierwsza, masz więc dwie godziny i pięć minut czasu. — Wystarczy mi to najzupełniej! — odrzekłem i zacząłem im opowiadać po kolei wszystko, com przeżył od czasu wyjazdu z Balsory. Słuchali uważnie, dziwiąc się moim przygodom. Gdym skończył opowiadanie, zaprosili mię do groty i podali mi suty posiłek. Jeden z nich zwrócił się do mnie z tymi słowami: — Jesteśmy masztalerzami króla Miraża, który jest władcą tej wyspy oraz wielu wysp okolicznych. Co rok dzień jeden spędzamy tutaj wraz z tysiącem koni królewskich. Gdybyś o dzień jeden się spóźnił, już byś nas nie zastał, gdyż jutro, skoro świt, wracamy do stolicy. Drogi tej wyspy są tak błędne i tajemnicze, że bez naszej pomocy zabłąkałbyś się niechybnie i zginąłbyś z głodu. — Punkt trzecia! — zawołał nagle drugi masztalerz przerywając pierwszemu. — Mamy tylko pięć minut czasu — rzekł pierwszy i zwracając się do mnie ciągnął dalej: — O trzeciej minut pięć wynurza się z morza na brzeg wyspy Koń Morski i wyprawia na brzegu swe chełpliwe harce, pląsy i skoki. Konie królewskie przyglądają się tym harcom, pląsom i skokom i mimo woli zaczynają je naśladować nabierając cudownych ruchów. Tym sposobem kształcimy konie królewskie. Lecz Koń Morski po ukończeniu swych pląsów, harców i skoków rzuca się na nasze konie, aby je pożreć. Wówczas odstraszamy go krzykiem, przed którym uchodzi z powrotem do morza. Jeśli chcesz przyjrzeć się temu zjawisku, chodź z nami na brzeg wyspy, gdyż natychmiast wszyscy tam idziemy. Zgodziłem się chętnie i poszedłem wraz z nimi. Stanęliśmy na brzegu o godzinie trzeciej minut pięć i ukryliśmy się w krzakach pobliskich, aby Konia Morskiego przed czasem nie płoszyć. Czekaliśmy niedługo. Koń Morski wynurzył się z wody i wesoło wyskoczył na brzeg. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzałem Konia Morskiego. Był to niezwykły i prawie czarodziejski koń, maści zielonej jak fala morska. Miał zielone ślepia, zieloną grzywę, zielony ogon i zielone kopyta. Poruszał chrapami, zgiął szyję w łuk i zaczął harcować, pląsać i podskakiwać tak cudownie, że nie mogłem oczu od niego oderwać. Falowała mu grzywa i falował grzbiet. Zdawało się chwilami, że to fala morska pląsa na brzegu. Konie królewskie, oczarowane jego pląsem, długo się weń wpatrywały, aż wreszcie jęły bezwiednie naśladować jego ruchy i odruchy. Ustawiły się szeregiem, jeden obok drugiego, i zachowując linię szeregu zaczęły harcować, pląsać i podskakiwać przejmując od Konia Morskiego falistość jego łabędzich poruszeń. Godzinę całą trwał taniec koni królewskich. Koń Morski umyślnie wprawiał je w ten taniec i czarował swymi harcami, ażeby potem, w chwili niespodziewanej napaść na oczarowane i tańcem zajęte konie i pożreć je zielonymi kłami. Gdy zauważył, że konie królewskie są już dość oczarowane, zaprzestał swych pląsów, zaczaił się, błysnął ślepiami i już chciał się na nie rzucić, lecz masztalerze królewscy w okamgnieniu wyskoczyli z krzaków, aby go odstraszyć krzykiem i wrzaskiem nagłym. Wrzask i krzyk masztalerzy królewskich spłoszyły Konia Morskiego. Błyskawicznym skokiem przerzucił się z brzegu do głębiny morskiej i znikł w falach. Konie królewskie wciąż jeszcze tańczyły nie mogąc się oprzeć czarom i pokusom cudownego tańca. Masztalerze jedwabnymi biczami skierowali je ku grocie, która służyła za schronisko koniom. Cała grota napełniła się końmi i ludźmi. Przenocowaliśmy w grocie wraz z końmi, a nazajutrz, skoro świt, wyruszyliśmy w drogę do miasta. Błędna to była droga, w jarach, w gęstwach zagubiona, trudna do przebycia. Gdyśmy się zbliżali do murów miasta, masztalerze królewscy przystanęli nagle i jeden z nich tak do mnie przemówił: — Okazaliśmy ci gościnność i przychylność. Nie odmówiliśmy ani pokarmu, ani noclegu, ani pomocy. Nie domyślasz się nawet, że groziło ci z naszej strony niebezpieczeństwo. Z rozkazu bowiem króla Miraża jesteśmy obowiązani zabijać każdego, ktokolwiek ośmieli się dotrzeć do brzegu wyspy, do miejsca, gdzie konie królewskie uczą się pląsów od Konia Morskiego. Dostęp do tego miejsca jest wzbroniony pod karą śmierci. Nikomu, prócz nas, nie wolno tam stopy swojej postawić. A i my tylko raz na rok mamy prawo jednodniowego pobytu na owym brzegu. Król Miraż w ścisłej tajemnicy zachowuje istnienie Konia Morskiego i jego cudowny wpływ na ruchy koni królewskich. Każdy z poddanych podziwia te ruchy taneczne, lecz nikt nie wie, że są one naśladowaniem pląsów Konia Morskiego, i nikt się nie domyśla, że w głębinie fal u pobrzeża tej wyspy kryje się dziwny, zielonogrzywy i zielonooki zwierz, zwany Koniem Morskim. Traf i przypadek zawieruszył cię na brzegi tej wyspy. W pierwszej chwili mieliśmy zamiar zasztyletowania ciebie jako nieproszonego gościa i widza tajemnicy królewskiej. Lecz wzruszyło nas twoje opowiadanie i postąpiliśmy wbrew rozkazowi króla Miraża. Darowaliśmy ci życie, którego powinniśmy byli ciebie pozbawić. Czeka nas śmierć za naruszenie rozkazu królewskiego. Toteż z kolei prosimy cię o zachowanie w tajemnicy naszego czynu. Nikomu nie mów o tym, co się stało. Wejdziemy teraz sami do miasta, ty zaś zatrzymaj się pod jego murami. Stój cierpliwie i czekaj, aż się oddalimy. Wówczas dopiero wejdź do miasta jako samotny wędrownik. Gdybyś nas kiedykolwiek spotkał na ulicy, udawaj, że nas nie znasz, i nie witaj nas ukłonem. — Możecie być pewni, że spełnię waszą prośbę i że tajemnicę zachowam! — odrzekłem głosem wzruszonym i uściskałem po kolei ich dłonie silne i szerokie. Odeszli wówczas spokojnie, pędząc przed siebie konie, które wciąż poruszały się tanecznie, opętane wspomnieniem i czarem Konia Morskiego. Stałem w miejscu cierpliwie dopóty, dopóki nie znikli mi z oczu. Upewniwszy się, że są już dość daleko, wszedłem do miasta jako wędrownik samotny. Widok tego miasta napełnił mię podziwem! Bruki, cegły domów, dachy, okna — wszystko było zielone, koloru fali morskiej. Zdawało mi się, że przez szkło zielone na świat spoglądam. Mijając ulicę za ulicą wyszedłem na plac olbrzymi. Na placu tym zastałem tłumy ludzi. Zmieszałem się z tłumem i poprzez plecy mrowiących się ludzi spojrzałem na środek placu. Na środku placu stał tron złoty. Na tronie siedział sam król Miraż w zielonej szacie i z zieloną buławą w ręku. Zwróciłem się do jednego z moich sąsiadów i spytałem, co oznacza to całe zbiegowisko dookoła tronu królewskiego. — Jesteś zapewne cudzoziemcem — odpowiedział sąsiad — nie wiesz więc o tym, że dziś jest dzień imienin króla Miraża. W dniu tym król Miraż postanowił córkę swoją, piękną Piruzę, dać za żonę temu, kto rozwiąże jego tajemniczą zagadkę. Co rok w dniu imienin króla odbywa się ta sama uroczystość, lecz nikt dotąd zagadki rozwiązać nie potrafił. Patrz uważnie! Zaraz zjawi się piękna Piruza, aby siąść obok króla i czekać na rozwiązanie zagadki. Pała ona od dawna żądzą zamążpójścia i ma urazę do tych wszystkich rycerzy, którzy zagadki odgadnąć nie mogą. Straciła nadzieję, aby ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek i jakkolwiek zagadkę królewską rozwiązał. Toteż zazwyczaj z pogardą spogląda na tłumy, rojące się dookoła tronu. Sąsiad mój zamilkł, a ja znowu spojrzałem na plac. W tej chwili właśnie obok tronu złotego ustawiono drugi, srebrny, i piękna Piruza zbliżyła się do srebrnego tronu. Z pogardą spojrzała na tłumy i siadła na tronie. Pogarda jej była tak wielka, że zawstydzeni rycerze spuścili oczy. Żaden z nich nie był pewien bystrości swego rozumu, chociaż każdy miał szczery zamiar rozwiązania zagadki i zawładnięcia ręką pięknej królewny. Król Miraż wstał z tronu i spojrzawszy po obecnych rzekł głosem donośnym: — Zwyczajem dorocznym wobec wszystkich moich poddanych wygłaszam swoją zagadkę. Kto ją odgadnie, ten posiędzie rękę mej córki, pięknej Piruzy, oraz pół mego królestwa. Mam nadzieję, iż w tym roku znajdzie się rycerz domyślny, który zagadkę rozwiąże; jak dotąd, przez długie lata nikt mi nie dał trafnej odpowiedzi. Słuszna więc, iż córka moja jest już zniecierpliwiona niedomyślnością moich poddanych. Z trzech pytań składa się zagadka tajemnicza. Na trzy więc pytania — trzech żądam odpowiedzi. Pierwsze pytanie: :Jaka pogoda pomimo pogody :Zwiastuje klęski, nieszczęścia i szkody? Drugie pytanie: :Co to za tancerz, który pląsa po to, :By pożreć innych, gdy tańczą z ochotą? Trzecie pytanie: :Kto listy pisze wpośród fal powodzi :I, będąc diabłem, z piekła nie pochodzi? Oto są trzy pytania. Czekam teraz na odpowiedzi. Poddani moi! Wysilcie swój umysł, natężcie uwagę, skupcie wszystkie moce swego rozumu, aby zagadkę odgadnąć. Czyż was nie martwi niecierpliwość pięknej Piruzy? Czyż i tym razem sprawicie jej zawód? Czyż chcecie, aby się zestarzała czekając daremnie na skuteczne wysiłki waszych rozumów? Nie mogę ułatwić wam waszego zadania, mogę tylko dać znak moją dłonią królewską, wy zaś na ten znak zamyślcie się wszyscy razem i każdy z osobna! Król dał znak dłonią — i wszyscy się zamyślili. Widać było, jak wysilają swój rozum, natężają uwagę i skupiają pilnie myśli rozproszone. Uderzali się palcem w czoło, marszczyli brwi, przymykali oczy, roztwierali na oścież nieme od zdziwienia gęby, pocili się i bledli z nadmiernego wysiłku — lecz wszystko nadaremnie! Nikt nie przerwał ciszy ogólnej, nikt nie mógł rozwiązać zagadki! Piękna Piruza niecierpliwie uderzała nóżką o ziemię, pogardliwie wzruszała ramionami i gniewnie zagryzała wargi purpurowe. Serce zabiło mi mocniej w piersi. Czułem bowiem, że za chwilę mogę posiąść piękną Piruzę i pół królestwa! Odpowiedzi na trzy pytania królewskie były mi aż nadto wiadome dzięki przygodom, które mię w podróży spotkały. Dość mi było wypowiedzieć je głośno przed królem, aby zdobyć rękę pięknej Piruzy i zawładnąć połową królestwa! Przedarłem się przez tłum i zbliżyłem się śmiało do tronu. Spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych zwróciły się ku mnie. Spojrzał na mnie król i spojrzała piękna Piruza. Nastało milczenie pełne wyczekiwania. Skłoniłem się i przerwałem to milczenie. — Królu — rzekłem — odgadłem twoją zagadkę! Mogę ci odpowiedzieć na trzy twoje pytania! — Odpowiedz — rzekł król. Piękna Piruza uśmiechnęła się, ja zaś mówiłem dalej: — Pierwsze pytanie: "Jaka pogoda pomimo pogody zwiastuje klęski, nieszczęścia i szkody"? — Cisza Morska. — Zgadłeś — rzekł król. Piękna Piruza spoważniała, ja zaś mówiłem dalej: — Drugie pytanie: "Co to za tancerz, który pląsa po to, by pożreć innych, gdy tańczą z ochotą"? — Koń Morski. — Zgadłeś — powtórzył król. Piękna Piruza spojrzała na mnie z zachwytem i wdzięcznością, ja zaś mówiłem dalej: — Trzecie pytanie: "Kto listy pisze wpośród fal powodzi i, będąc diabłem, z piekła nie pochodzi"? — Diabeł Morski. — Zgadłeś — powtórzył znów król. Piękna Piruza wyciągnęła ku mnie obydwie dłonie i szepnęła: — Nareszcie! — Jak ci na imię? — spytał król. — Sindbad — odrzekłem. — Sindbadzie! — zawołał król. — Jesteś najmędrszym ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie! Błogosławię los za to, że cię przeznaczył na męża mej córki! Rozwiązałeś zagadkę, czego nikt dotąd nie potrafił. Ułożyłem ją sam, gdyż układanie zagadek jest najulubieńszym moim zajęciem. Lecz łatwiej o wiele zagadkę ułożyć aniżeli odgadnąć. Pójdziesz natychmiast razem z nami do pałacu. Piękna Piruza musi bowiem przyjrzeć się swemu przyszłemu mężowi. Oboje więc będziecie spędzali czas na pogadankach. Dzień dzisiejszy przeznaczam na to, abyście mogli poznać się bliżej nawzajem. Dzień jutrzejszy przeznaczam na to, abyście zdążyli przyzwyczaić się do siebie. Zaś pojutrze huczne wam sprawię wesele! To rzekłszy król Miraż poszedł naprzód w stronę pałacu. Ja i Piruza podążyliśmy w ślad za nim, otoczeni tłumem dworzan i rycerzy, którzy mi się przyglądali z podziwem i zazdrością. Gdym wchodził do pałacu, orkiestra królewska umieszczona na jednym z tarasów zagrała na moją cześć marsza. Król Miraż wprowadził mnie i Piruzę do głównej sali swego pałacu, ustawił własnoręcznie dwa krzesła, jedno naprzeciw drugiego, i rzekł do nas głosem ojcowskim, pełnym wzruszenia i powagi; — Siądźcie oboje, jedno naprzeciwko drugiego. Patrzcie sobie prosto w oczy i zawiążcie rozmowę szczerą i poufną. W ten sposób poznacie przed ślubem swe dusze i charaktery, aby się po ślubie nie zdziwić i nie zatrwożyć różnicą tych dusz i odmiennością tych charakterów. Nie będę wam przeszkadzał w rozmowie i zostawię was sam na sam, by swoją obecnością nie krępować waszych młodzieńczych wyznań. Król wyszedł. Zostaliśmy sam na sam. Usiedliśmy natychmiast naprzeciwko siebie, lecz żadne z nas nie wiedziało na razie, co ma rzec i jak przerwać uciążliwe i przykre milczenie. Przerwała je pierwsza Piruza. — Hindbadzie — rzekła nieśmiało — ojciec kupił mi wczoraj naszyjnik perłowy, w którym mi jest bardzo do twarzy. — Cieszy mię niezmiernie ta wiadomość — odrzekłem też nieśmiało — ale muszę zauważyć, że nie nazywam się Hindbad, lecz Sindbad. — Hindbadzie — rzekła znowu Piruza — nie słysząc mojej uwagi — ciekawa jestem, czy lubisz kwiaty, bo ja bardzo lubię. — Lubię kwiaty — odparłem — lecz po raz wtóry muszę zauważyć, że nie nazywam się Hindbad, lecz Sindbad. — Hindbadzie! — zawołała niepoprawna Piruza. — Czy wiesz o tym, że w pobliżu naszej wyspy znajduje się inna wyspa, która nazywa się Kassel. Na wyspie tej przebywa potwór Degial. Ukrywa się on przed okiem ludzkim i, sam niewidzialny, widzi wszystkich i wszystko dokoła. Nienawidzi ludzi, roślin i zwierząt — kocha tylko muzykę i napełnia powietrze wyspy nieustannym brzmieniem gongów, podobnym do mosiężnego brzmienia wielkich i potężnych dzwonów. Brzmienie to oszałamia ludzi, zwierzęta, a nawet rośliny i odbiera im przytomność. Jeden z marynarzy, który tę wyspę zwiedził, opowiadał mi, że zastał tam ostatnią nieprzytomną różę i ostatniego zemdlonego ptaka. Zresztą żadne żywe stworzenie istnieć na tej wyspie nie może. Jest pusta, smutna, pokryta skałami i zasłuchana w nieustanne brzmienie gongów. Nie wolno jej odwiedzać gromadnie, jeno samotnie, a i wówczas trzeba zawiesić na szyi amulet, który strzeże przed napaścią złego Degiala. Marynarz, o którym ci mówiłam, podarował mi jeden taki amulet. Schowałam go do szkatułki, aby zeń skorzystać i odwiedzić wyspę Kassel, gdy wyjdę za mąż i stanę się samodzielną. Dotąd bowiem ojciec wzbraniał mi stanowczo tej niebezpiecznej wycieczki. Opowiadanie Piruzy rozciekawiło mię niezmiernie. Uczułem nieodpartą żądzę natychmiastowego zwiedzenia tej dziwacznej wyspy. — Piruzo! — zawołałem. — Czy udzieliłabyś mi tego amuletu, abym mógł zwiedzić wyspę Degiala? — Owszem — odrzekła Piruza — chętnie ci go udzielę, ale chyba nie zechcesz odbywać tej podróży przed ślubem? Po ślubie wybierzemy się tam po kolei, najpierw ty, a potem ja, gdyż, jak ci to już tłumaczyłam, nie wolno odwiedzać tej wyspy razem, lecz osobno. — Nie! — zawołałem gwałtownie. — Nie chcę ani dnia jednego czekać na oglądanie tych cudów! Zwłoka byłaby dla mnie nie do zniesienia! Nie mógłbym ani spać, ani pokarmów przyjmować. Dzień dzisiejszy zgodnie z życzeniem króla spędzę do końca razem z tobą, droga Piruzo, lecz dzień jutrzejszy wbrew życzeniom króla poświęcę na zwiedzenie wyspy Degiala. Wrócę akurat pojutrze na nasz ślub i będę ci mógł przed ślubem opowiedzieć, com na owej wyspie zobaczył. — Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — odrzekła Piruza. — Sama od dawna pragnę tę wyspę zwiedzić, więc aż do głębi rozumiem twoje pragnienie. Musisz jednak z królem uprzednio o tym pomówić i uprosić go o pozwolenie odbycia tej wycieczki. Na te słowa król Miraż wszedł właśnie do sali, spojrzał na nas po ojcowsku i rzekł: — Jakże się klei wasza rozmowa? Czyście już poznali się nawzajem i czy się wam podobają wasze dusze i charaktery? Jest to bowiem niezbędny warunek szczęścia i zgody małżeńskiej. — Ojcze! — zawołała Piruza. — Zdaje mi się, żeśmy się poznali dostatecznie. Podoba mi się niezmiernie tkliwa dusza i dzielny charakter mego przyszłego męża. Podoba mi się nawet i to, że chce mię jutro na dzień cały opuścić, aby zwiedzić wyspę strasznego Degiala. Pragnie jednak przedtem uzyskać twoje pozwolenie. — Jak to? — spytał król, brwi z lekka przymarszczywszy. — Przeznaczyłem dzień jutrzejszy na to, abyście się przyzwyczaili nawzajem do siebie; ty zaś, młodzieńcze niecierpliwy, chcesz ten dzień spędzić na wyspie Degiala, aby zaspokoić swą ciekawość i żądzę oglądania cudów? Ukląkłem na jedno kolano i rzekłem głosem stanowczym: — Moim zdaniem, królu miłościwy, w dniu dzisiejszym zdążyliśmy nie tylko poznać swe charaktery, lecz i przyzwyczaić się do siebie nawzajem. Dlatego też wolę dzień jutrzejszy poświęcić na oglądanie cudów na wyspie Degiala, abym potem w czasie naszego wesela mógł się pochełpić przed gronem dworzan i rycerzy, żem widział cuda, których widok nie każdemu jest dostępny. Jestem pewien, że rycerze i dworzanie skierują na naszym weselu rozmowę ku owej wyspie, ażeby postawić mię w położeniu człowieka, który nie może się wtrącić do rozmowy, ponieważ nie zna się na tych cudach i wyspy tej nie oglądał. Król się zamyślił i wreszcie rzekł udobruchany: — Pokochałem cię tak bardzo, że niczego ci odmówić nie potrafię. Daję ci więc swoje królewskie pozwolenie na tę niebezpieczną wycieczkę. Nie zapomnij tylko zawiesić na szyi amuletu, który cię uchroni od wszelkich przypadków. Rozkażę jednemu z moich rycerzy, aby jutro skoro świt zaprowadził cię na brzeg morza i wskazał drogę do czarodziejskiej wyspy. Jedź i wracaj do nas jak najprędzej, mój drogi Hindbadzie! — Dziękuję ci, królu, z całego serca za ustąpienie moim prośbom — rzekłem powstając z kolan. — Muszę jednak zauważyć, że nie nazywam się Hindbad, lecz Sindbad. Dziwi mię, że ty i twoja córka tak stale i tak jednako przekręcacie moje imię. — Niech cię to nie dziwi, drogi Hindbadzie! — odpowiedział król. — Przekręcanie imion i nazwisk jest jedyną rodzinną wadą moją i mojej córki. Przekręcamy zawsze jednakowo i pod tym względem nigdy się nie mylimy. Nie zwracaj na to uwagi ani się urażaj. Cóż bowiem znaczy imię? Czy nazwiemy cię tak, czy owak, zawsze będziesz zarówno bliski naszemu sercu! Król mię uścisnął i ucałował w czoło. Piruza tymczasem przyniosła amulet i własnoręcznie zawiesiła mi go na szyi. Nadszedł wieczór. Zapadła noc. Odprowadzono mnie do komnaty przeznaczonej dla mnie na nocleg. Zasnąłem smacznie, zmęczony natłokiem wypadków i wrażeń. Skoro świt, zbudziłem się rzeźwy i wypoczęty. Pode drzwiami mej komnaty czekał już na mnie rycerz, aby mię odprowadzić na brzeg morza i wskazać drogę do wyspy czarodziejskiej. W towarzystwie rycerza pośpieszyłem na brzeg morski, gdzie czekała już na mnie łódź o dwóch wiosłach. Rycerz wskazał mi na morzu punkt czarny i zalecił, abym łódź skierował wprost ku owemu punktowi, który był wyspą, oddaleniem zmniejszoną. Wesoło wskoczyłem do łodzi i popłynąłem. Po sześciogodzinnym wiosłowaniu zbliżyłem się do wyspy na taką odległość, żem mógł już dosłyszeć dziwne, mosiężne brzmienie dalekich gongów. Począłem szybciej wiosłować i wkrótce dobiłem do brzegu tajemniczej wyspy. Wyskoczyłem na brzeg i wyciągnąłem łódź do połowy na ląd, aby jej morze nie uniosło. Pobiegłem przed siebie, w głąb wyspy, ciekawie rozglądając się dokoła. Wyspa była pusta. Nic, prócz skał i kamieni. Dźwięki niewidzialnych gongów rozlegały się wciąż w rozedrganym, rozhuczanym powietrzu. Rozlegały się coraz głośniej, coraz potężniej. Widocznie Degial, spostrzegłszy moją obecność na wyspie, wydobywał z gongów dźwięki coraz potężniejsze, aby mię oszołomić. Uszy moje napełniły się takim hukiem i brzmieniem, żem o mało nie stracił przytomności. Zrobiłem jednak wysiłek woli, aby jej nie stracić, i szedłem śmiało dalej. Przypomniały mi się nagle słowa Piruzy o Degialu: "Ukrywa się on przed okiem ludzkim i, sam niewidzialny, widzi wszystkich i wszystko dokoła". Ledwom przypomniał te słowa, a uczułem natychmiast na sobie straszny, przenikliwy wzrok niewidzialnego ducha. "Widzi mnie!" — pomyślałem. Widział mnie na pewno. Czułem, jak się od stóp do głów odbijam w jego potwornej źrenicy. Czułem, jak mi się przygląda, jak mnie bada, jak śledzi moje kroki i każdy wyraz mej twarzy. "Jeśli mnie widzisz, uderz mocniej w gongi!" — pomyślałem niespodzianie. W tej chwili rozległ się przeraźliwy, mosiężny wrzask gongów. Zbladłem z przerażenia, lecz jeszcze bardziej przeraziła mię myśl, że Degial widzi moją bladość. Pośpiesznie zakryłem dłońmi twarz pobladłą. Lecz natychmiast przyszło mi do głowy, że Degial widzi i to, jak dłońmi twarz zakryłem. Opuściłem więc dłonie bezsilnie. Myśl, że jestem dla niego widzialny, choć sam go nie widzę, napełniła mię i przerażeniem, i gniewem. Gniew mój był tak wielki, że usunął przerażenie. Powodzenie dnia wczorajszego wbiło mię w taką dumę i zarozumiałość, żem uważał siebie od wczoraj za człowieka niezwykłego i potężnego, któremu nikt — nawet Degial — dorównać nie zdoła. Tymczasem uczułem się małym i bezsilnym wobec niewidzialnego ducha. Poczucie małości i niemocy wprawiło mię we wściekłość. Zacisnąłem pięści, tupnąłem nogą o ziemię i zawołałem: — Zjaw się lub przemów do mnie, ty... niewidzialny! Wśród grzmienia gongów rozległ się głos Degiala: — Nie zjawię się, bo nie znoszę wzroku ludzkiego! Chcę na wieki dla ciebie pozostać niewidzialnym! Wolę przemówić, abyś słyszał me słowa, nie widząc mej twarzy. Znieważyłeś mię, zaciskając pięści i tupiąc nogą o ziemię. Zemszczę się na tobie za moją zniewagę! Jesteś mały i bezsilny wobec mojej potęgi. Mógłbym cię zabić jednym poruszeniem moich brwi, gdyby cię nie bronił amulet. Potrafię jednak inną zemstę wykonać. Uważasz się za człowieka niezwykłego i potężnego. Wydaje ci się, że na całym świecie nie ma nikogo, kto byłby ci równy i do ciebie podobny. Ukarzę twą dumę i zarozumiałość. Z pomocą jednego skinienia mej dłoni stworzę człowieka, jak dwie krople wody podobnego do ciebie. — Stwórz! — zawołałem gniewnie i znowu tupnąłem nogą o ziemię. W tym miejscu, gdziem nogą o ziemię uderzył, zjawił się nagle człowiek tak do mnie podobny, żem z przerażenia o krok się cofnął przed swoim sobowtórem. Miał moją twarz i oczy, i wzrost, i nawet ubranie. Stał nieruchomy i zamyślony. Nie raczył nawet spojrzeć na mnie ani mi się ukłonić. A ja stałem bez ruchu, zdjęty przerażeniem. Obojętność mego sobowtóra zaczęła mnie niecierpliwić, więc wreszcie szepnąłem nieśmiało: — To ja! Czy mnie nie widzisz? — Widzę, ale mało mię twoja obecność obchodzi — odpowiedział sobowtór. — Powiedz mi przynajmniej, jak się nazywasz? — spytałem lękliwie. — Nazywam się Hindbad — odpowiedział sobowtór moim własnym głosem. — Hindbad? — zawołałem ze śmiechem, wzgardliwie wzruszając ramionami. — Przecież jest to moje własne imię, zepsute, przekręcone i skoślawione przez króla Miraża. — Więc cóż z tego? — rzekł sobowtór. — Wolę nosić imię, które sam król raczył przekręcić i skoślawić, niż to, które ty nosisz, nieznany cudzoziemcze. — Nieznany? — zawołałem z gniewem. — Mylisz się nazywając mię nieznanym. Nie wiesz chyba o tym, że jutro będę królem, władcą połowy potężnego królestwa! — Nie ty, lecz ja będę jutro królem i władcą połowy potężnego królestwa — odpowiedział spokojnie Hindbad. Zaśmiałem się i rzekłem drwiąco: — Do widzenia, mój drogi Hindbadzie! Spieszno mi w drogę powrotną, gdyż nie mogę się spóźnić na mój ślub z piękną Piruzą, córką króla Miraża. Nie mam czasu na pogadanki z tobą. Odwróciłem się i poszedłem w kierunku brzegu — do miejsca, gdziem łódź zostawił. Hindbad poszedł w ślad za mną. Ujrzawszy łódź z dala, przynagliłem kroku i wskoczyłem do łodzi. Hindbad wskoczył w ślad za mną. Obecność jego w łodzi napełniła mię niepokojem. Czułem wstręt niepokonany do tego tworu, który powstał na czarnoksięskie skinienie niewidzialnego Degiala. Ogarnęły mię złe przeczucia. Odbiłem szybko od brzegu i gdy łódź wypłynęła na otwarte morze, postanowiłem wrzucić Hindbada do wody i pozbyć się w ten sposób jego tajemniczej i natrętnej obecności. Lecz Hindbad odgadnął moje zamiary. — Chcesz mię wrzucić do morza? — spytał z uśmiechem. — Chcę! — odrzekłem i wyciągnąłem dłonie, aby go pochwycić. Hindbad spojrzał na mnie tak dziwnie, że dłonie mi opadły i zdrętwiały. Nie mogłem nimi poruszać. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz się koniecznie pozbyć mej osoby? — zauważył Hindbad udając zdziwienie. — Przecież jestem ci równy. Powinieneś mię czcić i kochać jak siebie samego. Mam twój głos, twoje oczy, twoją twarz i nawet twoje ubranie. Jestem tak samo jak ty odważny i mądry. Musisz mi przyznać, iż zasługuję na to, aby się stać mężem pięknej Piruzy, zięciem króla Miraża i władcą połowy królestwa. Nic nie odpowiedziałem Hindbadowi. Ponieważ ręce moje, dotknięte drętwotą, odzyskały władzę, więc chwyciłem za wiosła i jąłem wiosłować. Płynęliśmy dalej w milczeniu, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem drwiąco i uważnie. Hindbad był tak dalece do mnie podobny, iż zdawało mi się chwilami, że widzę własne odbicie w lustrze. Nie on sam, lecz jpgo podobieństwo przerażało mię i budziło obawy, szczególnie teraz, gdym czuł pod sobą tajemniczą głębinę morską, a w pobliżu — nikogo, prócz tej wrogiej, choć podobnej do mnie postaci Hindbada. Siedział naprzeciwko, zaglądał mi w oczy i milczał. Milczenie jego zaczęło mię niecierpliwić i złościć. — Czemu milczysz? — spytałem. — A ty czemu milczysz? — spytał z kolei Hindbad. — Milczę dlatego, że nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia! — odrzekłem. — I ja milczę dlatego, że nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia! — odparł tak samo dumnie Hindbad. — Czy myślisz, mój panie Hindbadzie, że jestem przewoźnikiem na twoich usługach i że całą drogę będę sam wiosłował? — Możemy wiosłować na przemian, mój panie Sindbadzie —.—odpowiedział Hindbad i odebrał mi z rąk obydwa wiosła. Wiosłował niedbale i od niechcenia. Mimo to łódź sunęła szybko, jakby gnana siłą niewidzialną. Strachem mię przejął ten dziwny bieg łodzi, lecz nie chciałem okazać strachu przed Hindbadem. Udałem, żem nie zauważył nawet, iż łódź płynie szybciej, niż płynąć powinna, mimo że Hindbad prawie wcale wiosłami nie poruszał. Patrzył mi w oczy i milczał, i coraz bardziej znieruchamiał wiosła. Przestał wreszcie zupełnie wiosłować, lecz łódź mimo to płynęła z błyskawiczną szybkością, gnana niewątpliwie siłą niewidzialną. W milczeniu dobiliśmy do brzegów wyspy króla Miraża. Wyskoczyłem na brzeg. Hindbad wyskoczył w ślad za mną. Teraz dopiero zauważyłem, żem na wyspie Degiala spędził cały dzień i noc następną i żem powrócił do państwa króla Miraża akurat w dzień mego ślubu, który dziś właśnie miał się odbyć. Był poranek. Udałem się wprost drogą do pałacu, aby powitać jak najprędzej stęsknioną do mnie Piruzę i oczarowanego moją mądrością króla. Szedłem z pośpiechem. Z tym samym pośpiechem szedł w ślad za mną Hindbad. Gdyśmy się do pałacu zbliżali, uczułem nagle, że nogi drętwieją pode mną i że przebieram nimi bezskutecznie, nie poruszając się z miejsca, jak to czasem we śnie się zdarza, gdy się biegnie pozornie, a jednocześnie stoi się w miejscu pomimo wysiłków. Nadaremnie mocowałem się, z sobą, nadaremnie przebierałem nogami, chcąc zbliżyć się do pałacu. Zdrętwiałe moje nogi poruszały się wprawdzie, ale wciąż na jednym miejscu. Bez wątpienia — byłem zaklęty. Tymczasem Hindbad wyprzedziwszy mię, sam, beze mnie wszedł do pałacu. Bezsilny i przerażony czekałem, aż nogi moje pozbędą się dziwnego zdrętwienia. Po chwili zaklęcie pierzchło, zdrętwienie minęło. Mogłem iść swobodnie. Pobiegłem więc do pałacu i udałem się wprost do komnaty królewskiej. Zastałem Hindbada w objęciach króla Miraża, który ze łzami w oczach dziękował mu za szybki powrót, biorąc oczywiście Hindbada za mnie. Piruza stała obok i z radością przyglądała się Hindbadowi. — Drogi Hindbadzie! — mówił król. — Niepokoił mię bardzo twój długi pobyt na wyspie Degiala. Bałem się, że zginiesz i nigdy cię już nie zobaczę! — Ja zaś byłam pewna twej mądrości i twego męstwa! — szepnęła dumnie Piruza. — Twierdziłam bez ustanku, że Hindbad zginąć nie może! — Miałaś słuszność — odpowiedział Hindbad. — Jestem zbyt mężny i zbyt mądry, ażebym mógł zginąć w walce nawet z tak potężnym duchem jak Degial. Słyszałem tę rozmowę, bom właśnie wpadł do komnaty i stałem w pobliżu. Zawrzałem gniewem, serce zakołatało mi w piersi, zrobiłem krok naprzód i zawołałem: — Królu miłościwy! Czyż nie widzisz swej własnej pomyłki? Król spojrzał na mnie. Spojrzała jednocześnie Piruza. Zdziwił się król. Zdziwiła się jednocześnie Piruza. Ujrzeli bowiem w komnacie dwóch ludzi tak podobnych do siebie jak dwie krople wody. — Co to znaczy? — zawołał król. — Skąd takie podobieństwo? W głowie mi się miesza! Zamiast jednego, widzę na własne oczy dwóch przyszłych moich zięciów, z których wszakże jeden tylko może być prawdziwy! — A ja widzę dwóch moich przyszłych mężów! — szepnęła zrozpaczona i przerażona Piruza. — Któregoż z nich mam dzisiaj poślubić? — Mnie! — rzekł Hindbad spokojnie. — Milcz, podły kłamco! — zawołałem z oburzeniem. — Nie ty, lecz ja jestem narzeczonym Piruzy! Królu Miłościwy, strzeż się tego potwora i nie daj się opętać jego podobieństwem do mnie! Stworzył go umyślnie Degial, aby się zemścić na mnie za to, żem go obraził na jego własnej wyspie. Jest to twór sztuczny i czarnoksięski, którego Piruza poślubić nie powinna. Od chwili swych urodzin na krok mnie nie odstępuje, towarzyszy mi wszędzie. Przed samym pałacem zdrętwił mi nogi, abym nie mógł ciebie i Piruzy uprzedzić o tym, co się stało! Król się zamyślił, potarł dłonią zamyślone czoło i rzekł wreszcie do mnie w zamyśleniu: — Jak ci na imię? — Sindbad — odrzekłem. — A ty, jak się nazywasz? — ciągnął dalej król zwracając się do Hindbada. — Hindbad — odparł mój sobowtór. — O ile pamięć mię nie myli, mój przyszły zięć nazywał się właśnie Hindbad — zawyrokował król, znowu pocierając czoło. — O, tak! Hindbad mu było na imię! — potwierdziła radośnie Piruza. — Królu! Piruzo! — wołałem zrozpaczony. — Zawsze mi było na imię Sindbad, lecz wyście to imię nieustannie przekręcali i koślawili! Przypomnijcie sobie, ile razy was poprawiałem! Ile razy prosiłem, abyście nie nazywali mię Hindbadem, lecz Sindbadem! — To prawda, że ja i Piruza mamy zwyczaj przekręcania imion i nazwisk — odpowiedział król. — Nigdy jednak nie pamiętamy, jak zostały przekręcone, i zawsze imię przekręcone uważamy za prawdziwe, a prawdziwe za przekręcone. I tym razem nie odstąpimy od swego zwyczaju. Zdaniem naszym, młodzieniec, na mego zięcia i na męża Piruzy przeznaczony, nazywał się Hindbad. Hindbad krokiem triumfującym zbliżył się do króla i rzekł, z pogardą wskazując mię palcem: — Bardzo mi przykro, Królu Miłościwy, że jestem tak podobny do tego podejrzanego cudzoziemca. Zaręczam ci jednak, że nie łączy nas nic, prócz przypadkowego podobieństwa. Ja bowiem należę do ludzi uczciwych i szlachetnych, ten zaś cudzoziemiec jest nikczemnym złodziejem! Skradł mi amulet, który dostałem na drogę od pięknej Piruzy. Możesz, królu, naocznie przekonać się o prawdzie moich słów spojrzawszy na szyję tego cudzoziemca, gdyż zawiesił sobie skradziony amulet na szyi zapominając o tym, iż w ten sposób zdradza jawnie popełnioną kradzież. Król i Piruza spojrzeli na moją szyję i zawołali z oburzeniem: — A złodziej! A łotr! A zbrodniarz! A bezczemik! Nawet nie postarał się o to, aby przed wzrokiem ludzkim ukryć przedmiot skradziony! — Sprawiedliwości! — jęknąłem. — Jestem niewinny. Nigdy dłonie moje nie pokalały się kradzieżą! Piruzo, droga Piruzo! Czyż nie przypominasz sobie, żeś własnoręcznie zawiesiła mi na szyi amulet, aby mię uchronić od napaści Degiala! Nie uchroniłaś mię jednak od jego zemsty okropnej! Duch niewidzialny mści się na mnie i zadaje mi męczarnie nie do zniesienia! Piruzo! Do ciebie zwracam się o pomoc, o ratunek! Ty jedna możesz mię zbawić! Spójrz na mnie uważnie, a samo serce szepnie ci, kim jestem! Serce się nie omyli! Zabije, zatrzepocze się—w piersi i rozpozna prawdę od kłamstwa, odróżni Sindbada od Hindbada i odsłoni nareszcie twym oczom, kto jest twym przyszłym mężem, a kto niegodnym ciebie oszustem! — Spójrz, Piruzo, spójrz! — zawołał król Miraż. — Spójrz na jednego, potem na drugiego, a potem na obydwóch jednocześnie. Rządź się sercem i wskaż mi tego, którego serce twoje wybierze. Piruza spojrzała najpierw na mnie, potem na Hindbada, potem jednocześnie na nas obydwóch i wreszcie szepnęła nieśmiało: — Serce mi wskazuje obydwóch i żadnego z nich nie wyróżnia. Obydwaj są zarówno mili, zarówno piękni i zarówno wymowni. A tak są do siebie podobni, że właściwie wszystko mi jedno, który z nich mężem moim zostanie. Ufam bowiem jednemu i drugiemu i żadnego z nich, dotychczas przynajmniej, nie podejrzewam ani o kradzież, ani o oszustwo. Toteż myślę, iż najlepiej zrobię, jeśli to nieporozumienie w inny zgoła sposób rozstrzygnę. Istnieje w moim kraju obyczaj, że narzeczony w dzień ślubu podarek dla swej narzeczonej przynosi. Nie wątpię, iż obydwaj ci młodzieńcy zaopatrzyli się w podarki ślubne, aby mi niespodziankę sprawić. Otóż wybieram na męża tego, który mi podarek piękniejszy i niespodziankę milszą przygotował. Piruza zamilkła, a ja struchlałem. Wypadki dnia wczorajszego, grzmienia gongów niewidzialnych, rozmowa z Degialem, nagłe narodziny Hindbada — wszystko to razem tak przytłoczyło i rozproszyło moje myśli, żem zapomniał zupełnie o zaopatrzeniu się w podarek ślubny. Zawstydzony, spuściłem oczy i milczałem. — Gdzie masz swój podarek? — spytał drwiąco Hindbad. — Nie mam żadnego — szepnąłem głosem złamanym. Piruza ze wstrętem i oburzeniem odwróciła się do mnie plecami. Hindbad podbiegł ku niej, wyjął z kieszeni księgę w złotej oprawie i podał mówiąc: — Oto jest mój podarek. Piruza z uśmiechem radości przyjęła księgę złotą, a Hindbad mówił dalej: — Nie jest to księga zwykła. Przeciwnie, jest to księga niezwykła. Dziwna, najdziwniejsza ze wszystkich ksiąg na świecie. Zapewne ci wiadomo, piękna Piruzo, że z powodu nieustannego brzmienia gongów żadna roślina, żaden zwierz, żaden człowiek nie mógł istnieć na wyspie Degiala. Wszystko tam powoli zamarło. Lecz potężny Degial zamienił w malowidła oszołomione dźwiękami gongów rośliny, zwierzęta i mieszkańców tej wyspy. Z tych malowideł duch niewidzialny ułożył księgę i przechowywał ją w szczelinie skalnej jako pamiątkę kwitnącego niegdyś życia i wesela. A wszystko tu żyje i śpiewa, i porusza się w tej książce, jeno w zmniejszeniu. Zobaczysz tu zmniejszone drzewa, zmniejszonych ludzi i zmniejszone zwierzęta. Pomimo zmniejszenia życie w tej księdze płynie tak, jak niegdyś płynęło na wyspie. Za zimą idzie wiosna, za wiosną — lato, za latem — jesień. Mieszkańcy tej księgi sieją i orzą, i budują nowe pałace, i wyprawiają huczne wesela, i śmieją się, i płaczą, i grzebią swych umarłych, i witają nowonarodzonych. Musiałem walczyć z Degialem, aby mu tę księgę odebrać. Walka była straszna i niebezpieczna. Chętnie jednak naraziłem swe życie, byleby tylko przynieść ci w podarunku ślubnym tę księgę. Zajrzyj do niej, a zobaczysz, że jest cudowna. Piruza otworzyła księgę i krzyknęła ze zdziwienia i radości. Na kartach cudownej księgi barwiły się malowidła żywe, zupełnie żywe. Wiosna właśnie nastała, wiosna buchnęła wonią i słońcem z kart tajemniczej księgi. Zmniejszeni ludzie wychodzili ze zmniejszonych pałaców na zmniejszone ulice. Biegli po ulicach na zmniejszone łąki i na zmniejszonych łąkach zrywali zmniejszone kwiaty. Piruza zbliżyła do księgi swoje różowe uszko i posłyszała wyraźnie daleki głos zmniejszonych ludzi. Wszyscy chórem wołali: — Wiosna, wiosna! I słychać było śpiew i ćwierkanie zmniejszonych ptaków, które siedziały na zmniejszonych drzewach. Piruza z zachwytem oglądała księgę, aż wreszcie spytała Hindbada: — Czy mogę sięgnąć w głąb tych malowideł, aby wyjąć stamtąd jednego z tych zmniejszonych ludzi i przyjrzeć mu się z bliska? — Możesz — odpowiedział Hindbad — uczyń to jednak ostrożnie, aby nie zdruzgotać pałaców, nie połamać drzew i nie sparzyć ręki o to małe słonko, które tam świeci na ich zmniejszonym niebie. Piruza ostrożnie sięgnęła dłonią w głąb malowidła, wyjęła stamtąd jednego zmniejszonego człowieka i postawiła go sobie na dłoni. Był tak mały jak szpilka. Dumnie i hardo chodził po dłoni Piruzy. — Kto jesteś? Jak się nazywasz? — spytała Piruza. — Nazywam się Omar Czwarty, zwany Wielkim albo też Wspaniałym — odpowiedział człowieczek. — Jestem królem w swej ojczyźnie. Trzymaj mię ostrożnie na dłoni i nie upuść czasem na podłogę, bo mógłbym się zabić na miejscu i w ojczyźnie mojej nastałoby straszne bezkrólewie! Wyznam ci szczerze, iż nie lubię tych waszych zwiększonych ptaków, zwiększonych pałaców i zwiększonych ludzi. Wolę żyć w zmniejszeniu, które bardzo dobrze wpływa na moje zdrowie i na moją wesołość. Prócz tego muszę zauważyć, że zbyt długo trzymasz mię na dłoni i odbierasz mi czas drogocenny, który poświęcam zazwyczaj zawiłym sprawom mego państwa. Pozwól mi więc na pożegnanie złożyć ci na twej własnej dłoni mój ukłon królewski i przenieś mię z powrotem na łono mej ojczyzny. Człowieczek się skłonił — i Piruza włożyła go z powrotem do wnętrza malowidła. Wnet go otoczył kołem tłum zmniejszonych ludzi, witając radośnie powrót swego króla, którego zbyt długi pobyt poza granicami kraju mógł bardzo źle wpłynąć na losy państwa. Piruza zamknęła księgę i zawołała: — Słów mi brak, Hindbadzie, aby ci podziękować za tak cudowną niespodziankę! Nie marzyłam nawet o tak czarownym podarku! Ciebie wybieram na męża! Widzę teraz, że jesteś szlachetny i mądry. Nie wątpię o tym, że ty właśnie jesteś owym młodzieńcem, który odgadł zagadkę królewską. Zaś tamten cudzoziemiec jest nikczemnym złodziejem i oszustem! — Królu! Piruzo! — zawołałem. — Błagam was o jedno: każcie Hindbadowi powtórzyć treść tej zagadki, aby zbadać i sprawdzić, czyli ją słyszał i czy był obecny na placu wówczas, gdy król ją sam przed tłumem wygłosił? — Dość tych badań i sprawdzań! — rzekła gniewnie Piruza. — Badania te i sprawdzania obrażają dumę mego przyszłego męża. Wierzę Hindbadowi i kocham Hindbada. Nie zniosę dłużej obecności w naszym pałacu tego nikczemnego cudzoziemca! I zwróciwszy się dotode Piruza tupnęła nogą o ziemię i zawołała: — Precz z mych oczu! — Precz z mych oczu! — zawołał król w ślad za Piruza. — Precz z mych oczu! — zawołał Hindbad w ślad za królem. Nie chcąc się narażać na nowe zniewagi i obelgi odwróciłem się i wyszedłem. Na ulicy ochłonąłem z gniewu i oburzenia, lecz na ich miejsce przyszedł żal i rozpacz bez granic! W ciągu jednej chwili straciłem wszystko, com zdobył też w ciągu chwili jednej. Straciłem Piruzę, straciłem pół królestwa, straciłem koronę, która za kilka godzin miała ozdobić moje czoło! Straszna była zemsta Degiala! Straszna i nieprzewidziana. Godzina ślubu mego z Piruza zbliżała się, lecz nie ja, tylko Hindbad miał teraz poślubić piękną Piruzę. Przed pałacem zgromadzili się właśnie rycerze konni i złote karoce, i cała świta królewska. Na tarasie pałacowym zagrzmiała kapela, huczna i radosna. Grano marsza ślubnego. Ukryłem się za drzewem pobliskim, aby z daleka widzieć uroczystość, w której miałem brać udział czynny, a której bohaterem został niespodzianie — Hindbad. Wkrótce król Miraż, królewna Piruza i Hindbad wyszli wesoło z pałacu, dosiedli rumaków i skierowali się w stronę świątyni, gdzie sam arcykapłan miał młodą parę zaślubić. W ślad za nimi ruszyli rycerze konni, złote karoce z damami dworskimi i cała świta królewska. Poznałem od razu rumaki, na których jechał król, Piruza i Hindbad. Galopowały cudownie i tanecznie, naśladując ruchy Konia Morskiego. Serce mi się w piersi ścisnęło boleśnie. Jeden z tych rumaków przeznaczony był dla mnie. Na takim właśnie rumaku, obok takiej właśnie królewny miałem się udać do świątyni, aby potem przywdziać na skronie koronę królewską. Lecz zamiast mnie — Hindbad siedział na tym rumaku. Zamiast mnie — Hindbad upajał się szczęściem i powodzeniem. Tłumy ludzi patrzyły z podziwem. Ukryty za drzewem, słyszałem, jak wołano naokół: "Niech żyje Hindbad! Niech żyje Hindbad!" Imię moje, skoślawione przez króla i królewnę, grzmiało teraz w powietrzu, jako imię przyszłego króla! Nikt nie znał, nikt nie widział, nikt od niechcenia nawet okiem nie rzucił na prawdziwego Sindbada, który samotnie ukrył się za drzewem, aby oglądać i zazdrościć, zamiast być przedmiotem zazdrości i oglądania. Objąłem pień mojego drzewa i po raz pierwszy w życiu rozpłakałem się rzewnymi łzami. Wstyd mi było moich własnych łez, lecz nie mogłem ich powstrzymać. Płynęły strugami, strumieniami, skapując obficie na ziemię i zbierając się u stóp moich w małą, lecz dość głęboką kałużę. Płakałem zapewne długo, bardzo długo, tak nieskończenie długo, że w czasie mego płaczu Hindbad zdążył poślubić Piruzę i wkrótce ujrzałem cały orszak ślubny, powracający do pałacu. Wówczas przestałem płakać. Lecz nie opuściłem mego drzewa. Stałem wciąż, stałem uparcie, niestrudzenie, niezmordowanie, aż noc wreszcie zapadła i gwiazdy rozbłysły w niebiosach. Okna pałacu rozjarzyły się tysiącem świateł rzęsistych. Kapela grzmiała. Na szybach okien co chwila migały podwójne cienie tańczących par. Zgadywałem, stojąc za drzewem, które z tych cieni należą do pana młodego i do panny młodej. Poznałem je po tym, że były błękitniejsze od innych cieni, które się po szybach przesuwały. Zapewne wy błękitniała je radość i szczęście. I dziwno mi było pomyśleć, że tam, w tym rzęsiście oświetlonym pałacu, za szybami, za ścianami, weseli się i tańczy w tej chwili z moją narzeczoną człowiek do mnie podobny jak dwie krople wody, lecz mimo podobieństwa — wrogi mi i wstrętny, i nienawistny. O północy, znużony łzami, wsparłem się o pień mego drzewa i zasnąłem snem ciężkim i boleśnie twardym. Spałem tak do poranka, gdy mię nagle zbudziło czyjeś dotknięcie. Rozwarłem od łez oślepłe i zbolałe oczy, aby zobaczyć, kto mnie dotknął. Koło mnie stała staruszka. Koścista jej ręka dotykała właśnie mych pleców. — Zbudź się, zbudź! — szepnęła staruszka. Spojrzałem na nią i nie mogłem ukryć zdziwienia. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem tak starej, tak kościstej i tak trzęsącej się kobiety. Mówiła nie głosem, jeno szmerem. Szmer jej ust rozsypywał się w powietrzu jak szelest suchego papieru. Oczy jej zapadły się tak głęboko, że nie było ich widać. Twarz była pokryta mchem siwym, a na brodzie wyrastał grzyb muchomorem zwany. Co chwila kościstą dłonią gładziła swój muchomor, jakby się chciała przekonać, czy tkwi jeszcze na miejscu i czy dobrze rośnie. Sądząc na oko, miała chyba lat tysiąc z górą. — Czemu mię budzisz? — spytałem. — Budzę, aby cię uprzedzić o niebezpieczeństwie — zaszemrała staruszka. — Kto jesteś? — rzekłem głosem znużonym i sennym. — Zdziwisz się, gdy powiem, kto jestem — zaszemrała znowu staruszka. — Jestem matką Degiala, lecz mam dla ciebie litość i życzliwość. Mąż mój był słynnym w mieście szewcem. Gdy Degial na świat przyszedł, ucieszyłam się myśląc, że będzie godnym swego ojca następcą i zajmie się uczciwym i szlachetnym rzemiosłem szewskim. Lecz Degial już w ósmym roku życia był dziwakiem, zawracał sobie głowę cudami i czarami, okazywał pogardę dla własnych rodziców i oświadczył stanowczo, że woli zostać duchem niewidzialnym aniżeli najsłynniejszym w mieście szewcem. I ja, i mój mąż drwiliśmy z jego zamiarów i błagaliśmy, aby się zajął pracą sumienną, uczciwą i szlachetną. Lecz był uparty, nie zważał na nasze drwiny i błagania i twierdził, iż czuje w sobie powołanie do sztuki czarnoksięskiej. Daremnie i ja, i mój mąż nieboszczyk tłumaczyliśmy mu codziennie, iż powinien słuchać naszych rad doświadczonych i uczyć się rzemiosła szewskiego. Nie chciał się uczyć i dzięki wrodzonym zdolnościom czarnoksięskim z dniem każdym stawał się dla nas coraz bardziej niewidzialnym. Degialek od dziecka nienawidził ludzi, zwierząt i roślin. Kochał tylko muzykę. W pokoju swym nagromadził tysiące rozmaitych gongów i uderzał w nie po całych dniach i nocach. Nieustanne brzmienia gongów odbierały sen mnie i mojemu mężowi nieboszczykowi. Spędzaliśmy noce bezsenne, które nas wycieńczyły i pozbawiły sił do pracy. Toteż dnia pewnego i ja, i mój mąż nieboszczyk tak rzekliśmy do Degiala: "Niedobry synu, nie tylko stajesz się dla nas coraz bardziej niewidzialny, lecz na domiar złego odbierasz nam sen dźwiękami gongów i narażasz nas na wycieńczenie i chorobę. Prosimy cię oboje, abyś zaniechał gry na gongach i abyś przestał stawać się niewidzialnym. Jeśli nadal będziesz trwał w uporze i nieposłuszeństwie, wyrzekamy się ciebie na wieki! Nie chcemy mieć bowiem syna niewidzialnego, który nic innego nie robi, jeno po całych dniach i nocach gra na gongach. Nie po to wszakże ojciec na byt twój pracuje i nie po to matka na świat cię zrodziła, abyś się bawił w niewidzialność i grał na gongach, zamiast się zająć uczciwym rzemiosłem szewskim." W odpowiedzi na te nasze słowa i przestrogi Degial zniknął nam z oczu. Stał się zupełnie niewidzialny. Przeklęliśmy go oboje za upór, nieposłuszeństwo i za naganne przywiązanie do czarów. Odtąd Degial opuścił dom rodzicielski i zamieszkał wraz ze swymi gongami na wyspie Kassel, gdzie panuje jako duch potężny, potworny i niewidzialny. Dźwiękami gongów odbiera przytomność wszelkim stworzeniom, sieje dokoła śmierć i postrach i nie myśli o tym, aby się zająć pracą uczciwą i szlachetną. Chociaż jest moim synem, nienawidzę go z całego serca za jego wyrodną niewidzialność i potworność. Dlatego też chcę cię uprzedzić o zamysłach Degiala. Czuje on nienawiść nie tylko do ciebie, lecz i do Hindbada, choć sam go stworzył i zaopatrzył w księgę czarodziejską. Ciebie nienawidzi za to, żeś go znieważył, a Hindbada za to, że jest do ciebie podobny. Postanowił tedy zabić ciebie i Hindbada, złożyć was obu w jednej trumnie i pochować w jednym grobie. Dreszcz mię przeszedł od stóp do głów na myśl, że mogę się znaleźć w jednym grobie z moim wrogiem, który jest do mnie jak dwie krople wody podobny. Straszny byłby grób, gdzie spoczęłyby dwa takie trupy! Któż by się pomodlił na takim grobie? Któż by wiedział, za kogo ma się modlić: czy za duszę Sindbada, czy za duszę Hindbada? Nawet po śmierci ścigałoby mię to okropne podobieństwo! Musiałbym się przez wieki całe dzielić trumną i grobem, i snem wiekuistym, i ciszą mogilną z moim wrogiem, z moim sobowtórem, z istotą potworną, bo stworzoną sztucznie i zgoła po czarnoksięsku. — Dobra staruszko! — zawołałem zrozpaczony. — Poradź mi, co mam uczynić, aby uniknąć tego niebezpieczeństwa? — Degial zajęty jest dopiero przygotowaniem czarów i zaklęć odpowiednich, aby z ich pomocą zgładzić ciebie i Hindbada. Udaj się natychmiast na brzeg morza, stoi tam właśnie okręt, który za chwilę ma do Balsory odpłynąć. Siądź na ten okręt i wróć do Bagdadu. Unikniesz tym sposobem wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Wówczas Degial, nie mogąc ciebie dosięgnąć, zostawi w spokoju Hindbada i pozwoli mu żyć nadal w chwale i szczęściu. Podziękowałem matce Degiala za dobrą radę. Zabolało mię wprawdzie to, że ratując siebie ratuję jednocześnie Hindbada, przedłużając jego szczęście i chwałę. Wolałem jednak przyczynić się mimo woli do jego chwały i szczęścia aniżeli znaleźć się z nim w jednym grobie. Pożegnałem staruszkę i co tchu pobiegłem na brzeg morza. Stał tam rzeczywiście okręt, który za chwilę miał do Balsory odpłynąć. Siadłem na okręt i wkrótce wypłynąłem na morze oddalając się coraz bardziej od brzegów wyspy króla Miraża. Dopłynąłem szczęśliwie do tej samej Balsory bez żadnych przygód i wypadków. Z Balsory udałem się konno wprost do Bagdadu. Widok miasta rodzinnego napełnił mię radością. Przynagliłem konia do biegu i wkrótce stanąłem przed moim pałacem. Wbiegłem do pałacu i zastałem wuja Tarabuka przy stole. Siedział i kończył właśnie wiersz pod tytułem: "Topola wśród pola". Chciałem go uścisnąć, lecz wuj Tarabuk zawołał: — Bądź cierpliwy i nie przerywaj mi natchnienia. Stój za mną dopóty, dopóki nie skończę wiersza, w którym opisuję pewną topolę, stojącą samotnie na samym środku pewnego pola. Stałem cierpliwie, czekając, aż wuj Tarabuk wiersz swój ukończy. Wuj Tarabuk ukończył wreszcie, położył pod wierszem swój podpis i wówczas dopiero rzucił mi się na szyję. — Więc powróciłeś, mój drogi, mój jedyny siostrzeńcze! — wołał ze łzami w oczach. — Myślałem, żeś zginął w krajach nieznanych. Niepokoiłem się o ciebie niezmiernie. Jedyną pociechą było dla mnie pisanie wierszy. Nie udało mi się wprawdzie wyłowić z morza moich rękopisów, lecz za to napisałem tyle nowych wierszy, żem zupełnie o dawnych zapomniał. Wróciła mi moja wesołość i równowaga ducha. Już wymawiam słowa całkowicie, zamiast je urywać na środkowych sylabach. Zresztą, od czasu twego wyjazdu nic nowego nie zaszło. Wszystko po staremu. Skarby twoje i majątki zastałeś w porządku i w całości. Masz jak dawniej sto pałaców, sto ogrodów, sto worów złota i sto beczek srebra. Zginął tylko trzonowy ząb twego pradziada. Złodziej w nocy wdarł się do pałacu, lecz nie zdążył ukraść nic, prócz szkatułki hebanowej ze zbolałym zębem twego pradziada. Przyłapałem go na gorącym uczynku, lecz uciekł przez okno i nie zdołałem go dogonić. Zmartwiła mię bardzo strata zęba pamiątkowego i wuj Tarabuk z właściwą sobie bystrością umysłu natychmiast spostrzegł i zrozumiał moje zmartwienie. — Nie martw się, mój drogi! — zawołał. — Powinieneś się radować, żeś powrócił cało do domu. Mam nadzieję, że zaniechasz odtąd wszelkich podróży i że już nigdy nie opuścisz miasta rodzinnego. Pomyśl, jak to będzie dobrze i pięknie, i spokojnie, gdy razem ze mną będziesz mieszkał pod jednym dachem, razem ze mną będziesz chodził na spacer i razem ze mną będziesz śniadał, obiadował i wieczerzał. Czyż nie lepszy jest taki żywot domowy niż niebezpieczeństwa podróży? Nic nie odpowiedziałem na to wujowi. Odtąd wszakże pędziłem żywot spokojny w moim pałacu. Razem z wujem Tarabukiem chodziłem na spacery i razem z nim śniadałem, obiadowałem i wieczerzałem. Wuj Tarabuk odczytywał mi głośno swoje utwory, aby mię rozerwać i czas mi uprzyjemnić. Rok cały zbiegł mi na tego rodzaju rozrywkach. Po roku jednak życie domowe zaczęło mi ciążyć. Żądza podróży wracała ze zdwojoną mocą. Śniła mi się często Piruza i król Miraż. A jeśli nawet przyśnił mi się Hindbad i Degial, nie czułem do nich we śnie żadnej nienawiści. Znów zapragnąłem przygód niespodzianych, chociażby te przygody miały mi przynieść smutek i nieszczęście. Pewnej nocy śnił mi się kraj nieznany i daleki. Cały mój sen napełnił się tym krajem. Zbudziłem się nazajutrz dziwnie zadumany. Dumałem rzeczywiście o nowej podróży. Postanowiłem dziś jeszcze pożegnać się z wujem Tarabukiem i opuścić miasto rodzinne. *1